


Monday Texts

by thewritingsloth



Category: A Simple Favor (2018)
Genre: F/F, NaNoWriMo, Sexting, The smuttiest of smut, clever use of technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingsloth/pseuds/thewritingsloth
Summary: Emily is bored at work. She decides to put technology to good use by texting Stephanie...





	Monday Texts

**Author's Note:**

> The smuttiest thing I've written in a while. Heh. Written during NaNoWriMo!

Emily was in her office, bored out of her mind. Work had been slow this past week, because she had anticipated most tasks (as always) and therefore was left with little to do, which meant she mostly browsed through her thousands of crap emails to occupy her time.

She had been reading a badly-written article on the New York Fashion Week when an idea struck her. Smiling to herself, she pulled her phone out of her suit pocket, searching for Stephanie’s number while comfortably settling against her chair and putting her shoes on her desk. Opening her message app, she saw that her girlfriend was online. This was going to be fun.

“Hey, baby. Are you busy?”

Emily’s smirk deepened as it literally took ten seconds for Stephanie to answer her.

“Hi, Em! How is your day going? I just finished making a video, actually!”

Emily quickly typed an answer (she was interested in Stephanie’s day; contrary to popular belief, she wasn’t heartless, for God’s sake):

“My day is boring. How’s yours? What’s the video about?”

“Vegan cookies and soy milk. My day’s quite usual. Nothing too fancy.”

Emily chuckled. Only Stephanie would do research on soy milk on a sunny Monday afternoon. She stood up to close the office’s blinds and lock the door, giving herself a little privacy. As she leaned back against the chair, she typed out her reply:

“Sounds like you. Anyway, how about I make your day more exciting?”

“What are you suggesting?”

“You can start by telling me what you’re wearing right now.”

Emily could picture Stephanie’s falsely offended gasp, the same sound she had let out when she had suggested to her that they fuck in the restaurant’s bathroom a couple weeks after they had started officially dating.

“Emily Nelson.”

“That’s me.”

“Are you trying to sex text me while you’re at work?”

A laugh escaped Emily’s mouth. Stephanie was just too adorable.

“It’s called sexting, love. And I’ve got nothing to do. I’m alone in this big office, the blinds closed, thinking of you. Have mercy and help a girl out.”

Emily quickly removed her bowtie, leaving her with a collar that allowed her to relax even more.

“…Fine. I’m wearing my black skirt with the flowers on it, with a simple blouse.”

Emily bit her lip.

“Is that the short skirt I love so much?”

Stephanie replied with no words, but with a winky face. Emily’s brain instantly remembered the last time Stephanie wore the skirt. It involved Stephanie’s kitchen counter, an empty house with no children running around, and Emily on her knees. She typed fast:

“Baby, this seems like destiny speaking. You know your legs look perfect in that skirt.”

Stephanie was, without a doubt, currently blushing at Emily’s text. She knew it. She knew _her_. After all these lonely years, Stephanie had to be reminded that she was a sexy, sensual woman; Emily gladly took on such a task.

“Hush, you. What are you wearing, Em?”

“I’m wearing my black shirt with my purple suit. You know the one.”

Once again, Emily smiled at the memory of Stephanie picking the suit out of her. She had said it would look great on her. Obviously, Emily had bought it, to please Steph; and because, truly, she did look great in it.

“Did you do it on purpose?”

Emily laughed, her shoulders shaking.

“Baby, I know I anticipate most things but trust me when I say I did not plan to sext you on Monday afternoon.”

“Well, I never know with you!”

“I do love to keep you guessing.”

“I don’t mind. Are you wearing the purple bowtie?”

“I took it off.”

“Already? Someone’s impatient.”

A smirk made its way on Emily’s lips. Stephanie was playful today.

“You’ve been on my mind for the whole day.”

Which, in fact, wasn’t a lie. Emily had stubbed her toe against one of the cupboards this morning, too busy daydreaming about Stephanie and the way she had looked curled up in Emily’s big bed.

“Nice to hear. You’ve been on mine, too.”

“Really? Tell me more.”

“I’ve been thinking about Saturday night. A lot.”

Memories flooded Emily’s brain once more: Nicky and Miles had been invited to one of their classmate’s house for a birthday party, leaving Stephanie and her with the delectable idea of a quickie between Stephanie’s video shoots. Emily’s thoughts were cut by a familiar sound, and she glanced back at her screen to notice another text from her girlfriend.

“Cat got your tongue?”

A devilish smile appeared on Emily’s face.

“No. I figured you’d know no cat had attacked me, since my tongue was otherwise occupied on that very Saturday.”

A minute passed before Stephanie replied.

“Emily.”

“What, baby? Do you want me to help you remember how you looked, standing up against the wall? Want me to help you remember the sounds you made as you spread your legs for me?”

Emily’s own text brought her back to the delicious moans and sighs; she remembered how sensitive Stephanie was, how wet she had been…

“I remember everything. Every touch, Em. I want you.”

The heat of the room started to rise, or so Emily felt.

“Baby, I’d do so many things to you if I was with you…”

“Tell me.”

Emily’s other hand quickly unbuttoned her shirt, briefly brushing against the skin of her stomach before she typed:

“First, I would make sure we would be uninterrupted for a few hours. Then, I would take time to undress you. I would bite on your inner thighs before eating you out until you came for me, baby. Came hard for me.”

“God, Em. I’m taking off my shirt. You know how I love your mouth on me.”

The noise of a belt buckle falling open filled the office.

“I know you do. You always arch your back so beautifully when I play with your clit.”

Emily’s right hand pushed her bra up before caressing her breasts, an almost inaudible sigh leaving her.

“I’m wet, Emily. For you.”

“Did you already start without me, baby?”

“Sorry.”

Emily frowned.

“What was that?”

The reply was almost faster than Emily’s question; Stephanie had probably noticed.

“Oops.”

“Don’t apologize for taking care of your needs, baby. Especially not when you’re thinking of me. Talk about a compliment.”

Emily could picture Stephanie’s smile all the way from where she currently sat.

“I’m in my bedroom. You just threw away the agenda I had planned for the day.”

“Don’t worry, baby. I won’t keep you busy long. If you’re as worked up as I am, this should be rather quick.”

“Not to break the mood or anything, but texting with one hand is difficult.”

“That’s a skill I’d be happy to help you master.”

“Emily.”

“What?”

“You’re a naughty girl.”

The words sent a wave of arousal to Emily, prompting her to slide the hand that wasn’t holding her phone into her slacks, then under the waistband of her underwear, where she was wet.

“Oh baby, you know I am.”

“My fingers feel good, but I wish they were yours.”

“Wait until I get home tonight, Steph. You’re all mine this evening.”

“Always. I’m always yours, Em. Fuck, I wish you were here.”

The curse word was so unlike Stephanie; Emily knew what that meant.

“I’m wet for you, too. I’m rubbing my fingers against my clit, wishing it was you doing me. I know you’re aroused, baby. Slide a finger in.”

The office _definitely_ felt too hot for Emily. Her own fingers played around for a bit, before she gently slid one in, trying to remain quiet at the sensation.

“Tell me you did the same. Em, I need more.”

“Of course, baby. I’m adding a second finger. I wish you could feel how wet I am for you, Steph. I’m thinking of the moans you let out when I fuck you, love.”

Emily’s hips bucked, trying to get more pressure. She wanted to come with Stephanie, however, so she tried to slow her rhythm down, slow strokes instead of purposeful thrusts.

“Em… I’m close. I want to feel you around my fingers so bad.”

With a sigh, Emily threw her head back.

“I’m going to come, Steph. Fuck, come with me, baby.”

Quickly putting her phone down, Emily’s fingers sped up their movements again, her other hand coming down to rub gently at her clit. She bit her lip, the pressure building as she pictured Stephanie in bed, touching herself to the thought of them fucking; it was passionate, erotic.

The tension was finally released from Emily’s body as she slumped forward, a sigh escaping her. She gradually slowed down her thrusts, drawing out her pleasure, her heart beating hard against her chest, sweat at her forehead.

A bit more than five minutes and a few deep breaths afterwards, Emily removed her hand from her slacks and licked her fingers before checking her phone. Stephanie had sent a text a minute before.

“Did you come? I certainly did.”

Emily chuckled. She could picture Stephanie in bed, face adorably flushed, hair out of place. She knew that her girlfriend looked beautiful.

“I did, Steph. I did _good_.”

“It was good for me too. I’m glad you decided to send me a text.”

“I’m glad as well.”

“I can’t wait for you to come home tonight.”

“Baby girl, take a nap. When I get my hands on you, I’m going to wear you out.”

“Looking forward to it, Em. Get back to work, though. I wouldn’t want to prompt Dennis to yell at you.”

“As if he would ever do that. He likes his head on his shoulders, so he knows better. I’ll go now, baby. See you later. I love you.”

Emily got dressed, giving herself the professional look after her “conversation” with Stephanie. She was just about to open her computer to answer to yet another batch of emails when her phone rang once more. She glanced at her screen before freezing:

“I love you, too. See you tonight.”

Except Stephanie had attached a picture to it. Emily’s eyes went big at the delicious view it gave her: Stephanie was in bed, blouse opened, with her lacy bra on display. Stephanie was winking at her, for God’s sake.

This woman was going to be the end of Emily’s remaining sanity.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow my quirky adventures (and fangirl with me) at: thewritingsloth.tumblr.com
> 
> A comment is always appreciated if you made it this far! Cheers!


End file.
